Yardım:Fandom uygulaması
Tüm Fandom mobil ürünlerinin bir listesi için Fandom Mobil yardım sayfasını ziyaret edin. :*''Yönetici iseniz, wiki uygulamasına nasıl hazırlanabileceğinizi öğrenmek için Yardım:Yöneticiler için Uygulamalar'a bakın.'' :*''Fandom'un bireysel wikiler için topluluk uygulamaları hakkında yardım için, Yardım:Topluluk Uygulamaları sayfasını ziyaret edin.'' Fandom uygulaması Android (5 ve üstü) ve iOS (10 ve üstü) için ücretsiz bir uygulamadır. Wiki makaleleri ve Tartışmalar gibi çok çeşitli konu ve içeriklerin yanı sıra eğlence dünyasından haberi, hikayeleri, videoları ve daha fazlasını içerir. En çok tutkunu olduğunuz Fandom'lar konusunda hayranların güncel kalması için harika bir araçtır. Telefonunuz için uygulamayı Apple Store ve Google Play Store adresinde bulabilirsiniz. Uygulama güncellemeleri Fandom uygulaması için güncellemeleri ayda bir veya iki kez yayınlıyoruz. Gelişmeler ve yeni özellikler hakkında zamanında haber almak için lütfen w:tr:Uygulamalar Teknik Güncelleştirmeleri uygulayın. Ne bulacaksınız? Fandom uygulaması, kişisel ilgi alanlarınıza göre uyarlanmış çok çeşitli TV, film, anime ve video oyunu konularını kapsar. Editörden kırılma haber içeriği, gördüğünüz tüm parçaların alakalı ve yüksek kalitede olmasını sağlamak için Fandom tarafından küratörlüğünü üstlenmiştir. Uygulamanın kaydırılabilir beslemesinde, Twitter, IGN, GameSpot, YouTube ve Pottermore gibi sayısız eğlence haber kaynağından haberler, özellik hikayeleri, incelemeler, videolar ve sosyal sohbetler bulacaksınız. Ayrıca, sizin gibi hayranlarımız tarafından yaratılmış, farklı dillerdeki 800'den fazla popüler wikiden içerik bulacaksınız. En sevdiğiniz Fandom'lardan wiki makalelerine göz atabilir ve Tartışmalara katılabilirsiniz. Tartışmalar, yalnızca etkinleştirdiği topluluklar için geçerlidir. Bazı Fandom'lar için, bir wiki bulabilirsin, ancak son dakika haber içeriği veya Tartışmalar olmayabilir; diğerleri için, Fandom ekibinden editoryal içerik bulabilirsiniz, ancak wiki veya Tartışmalar yoktur. Fandom zaman içinde daha fazla haber başlığı ve wiki daha ekleyecek ve uygulamada mevcut olan konuların ve içerik türlerinin kapsamını genişletmek için ek topluluklarla ilgili Tartışmalar yapacak. Başlangıç Mevcut olan kullanıcı hesabı kullanarak Fandom uygulamasında oturum açabilir veya doğrudan uygulamada yeni bir hesap oluşturabilirsiniz. Facebook, Twitch veya Google adresiniz üzerinden giriş yapmak da mümkündür. Ayrıca, iOS kullanıcıları Apple kimlikleriyle giriş yapabilirler. Kaydolduktan sonra, en az üç fandom izlemeniz istenecek. Mevcut seçenekler arasında gezinebilir veya ilgilendiğiniz Fandom'ları doğrudan arama çubuğuyla yukarıdan arayabilirsiniz. Konuların takip edileceğini seçtikten sonra, seçtiğiniz Fandom'lara uygun bir haber akışı göreceksiniz. Herhangi birini takip etmemeyi tercih ederseniz, bunun yerine bir konu olan konu akışını göreceksiniz. Yukarıda, Fandom'larınızın üzerinde wikilere ve bu konulardaki Tartışmalara erişmek için kullanabileceğiniz kaydırılabilir bir galeri göreceksiniz. Yalnızca iOS'ta, girişi atlayabilir ve doğrudan uygulamanın içeriğine atlayabilirsiniz. Ancak, giriş yapmadıysanız hiçbir Fandom'u takip edemezsiniz ve Tartışmalara katılamazsınız. Fandom App Login.png|Giriş Seçenekleri Fandom App Select Fandoms.jpg|Fandom'ları Seçme Fandom App Proflie View.jpg|Profil Görümü Fandom App Notifications.jpg|Bildirim Görünümü Fandom App Home Page.jpg|Uygulama Ana Sayfa Görünümü Fandom App Article Page.jpg|Makale Sayfa Görünümü Ayarlamalar yapma İstediğiniz sayıda konuyu takip edebilir ve daha sonra seçtiğiniz konuları ekleyebilir veya bu listeden çıkartabilirsiniz. Mevcut ve takip edilen konuların listesine alt çubuktaki kare ikonu ile erişebilirsiniz. Bu liste size hangi konuların uygun olduğunu ve hangilerini şu anda takip ettiğinizi gösterir. Konu eklemek veya kaldırmak istiyorsanız, her konu kartının sağ üst köşesindeki artı işaretine dokunun. Haber akışının bir parçası olarak, ara sıra takip etmediğiniz ancak ilginizi çekebilecek diğer trend Fandomların bir slayt gösterisini görebilirsiniz. Bu slayt gösterisinden, bu trend konularından herhangi birini takip ettiğiniz listenize eklemek isteyip istemediğinize karar verebilirsiniz. Herhangi bir konu için karta dokunduğunuzda, bu Fandomun sayfasını, haberler ve Tartışmalar içeriği için bir sekme ve makaleler için bir Wiki sekmesi göreceksiniz. Bazen, bu fandom için hangi içerik türlerinin mevcut olduğuna bağlı olarak yalnızca bir sekme olabilir. Takip ettiğiniz Fandomlar içindeki her wikinin içerik dilini ve Tartışmalarını değiştirme seçeneğiniz vardır. Wiki'ye farklı bir dilde geçmek isterseniz, o Fandomun sayfasına gidin ve sağ üst köşedeki menü düğmesine dokunun. Daha sonra bu konuda başka dillerde wikiler varsa wikinin içeriğini farklı bir dilde görmeyi seçebilirsiniz. Haber içeriği şimdilik her zaman İngilizce olacaktır. Uygulama özellikleri Long|thumb|Uzun musluklu menü: En sevdiğiniz fandomunuza doğrudan ana ekranınızdan atlayın Long|thumb|Koyu mod: Uygulamanın içeriğine koyu arka planla göz atın If you want to go back to the top of the main feed, simply hit the Home button in the bottom left. Bildirimler En sevdiğiniz fandomlarda haberleri kırma hakkında telefonunuza bildirim alma seçeneğine sahipsiniz. Katılmak için, "Güncelle Kal" iletişim kutusunda açılan pencerede "beni haberdar et" i tıklayın. "Şimdi değil" seçeneğini seçtiyseniz, ancak daha sonra bildirilmek istediğinize karar verirseniz veya bildirimlerin aboneliğinden çıkmak istiyorsanız, Fandom uygulaması için bildirim ayarlarınızı telefonunuzun uygulama ayarları ile değiştirebilirsiniz. Çek bildirimleri aboneliğinizi iptal etmiş olsanız bile, son güncellemelerinize tüm haberler ve tartışmalardan alt çubuktaki zil ikonu ile erişebilirsiniz. Kullanıcı profili Kullanıcı profilinize sağ üstteki profil tuşuyla erişebilirsiniz. Kullanıcı adınıza, avatarınıza ve biyografinize ek olarak, 'Son Etkinlik'iniz için, uygulama içinde en son görüntülenen içeriğinizi ve 'Sizin Fandom'larınızı' gösteren bir menü seçeneği vardır. 'Sizin Fandom'larınız' seçildiğinde, takip ettiğiniz fandomların bir listesini göreceksiniz. 'Son Etkinlik' altında, her bir fandom için Tartışmalarda gerçekleştirilen en son eylemlerinizin bir yayınını görürsünüz. Kısayollar Telefonunuzun ana ekranındaki Fandom uygulaması simgesine uzun süre dokunarak, en son ziyaret ettiğiniz fandomlarınızı gösteren bir açılır menü açabilirsiniz. Listelenen fandomlardan birine dokunmak, uygulamayı açacak ve sizi doğrudan bu fandom'a götürecektir. Açılır menü ayrıca, uygulamayı arkadaşlara önerme ve uygulama içinde daha fazla fandom keşfetme seçeneklerini içerir. Bu, iOS ve Android 8.0 veya daha üstündeki kullanıcılar tarafından kullanılabilir. Taslak tasarrufu Yalnızca Android'de taslaklardan Tartışmalar gönderileri yayınlayabilirsiniz. Yayınlamadan bir gönderiden çıkarsanız, otomatik olarak taslak olarak kaydedilir ve daha sonra saklanır. Geri dönüp yazı oluşturma menüsüne bir kez daha girdiğinizde, önceki taslaklarınızı kurtarabilir ve oradan bir yayın yayınlayabilirsiniz. Karanlık mod Hem Android hem de iOS, görüntüleme seçeneği olarak karanlık bir mod sunar. Uygulamanın içeriğine koyu bir arka planla göz atmayı tercih ederseniz, profilinizden erişilen ayarlar aracılığıyla koyu modu etkinleştirebilirsiniz. Geri bildirimde bulunma Bir hata bulduğunuzu düşünüyorsanız, bir sorunuz varsa veya uygulama ve içeriği hakkındaki geri bildiriminizi Fandom ile paylaşmak isterseniz, uygulamanın geribildirim düğmesi aracılığıyla bize bir mesaj gönderebilirsiniz. Profilinizin sağ üst köşesindeki dişli simge ile bulacaksınız. Kullanılabilir fandomlar listesinin en altında, ek konular öneren bir düğme bulacaksınız. Bu düğmeyi Fandom'a gerçekten görmek isteyip istemediğiniz bir konu olup olmadığını bildirmek için kullanın. Fandom App Settings.png|Uygulama Ayarları Fandom App Search.jpg|Arama Menüsü Fandom App Language Selection.jpg|Wiki içerik dilini değiştir (Android) Fandom App DarkMode.png|Karanlık modu Daha fazla yardım ve geri bildirim Category:Yardım Category:Mobil en:Help:Fandom app es:Ayuda:Aplicación FANDOM de:Hilfe:FANDOM-App fr:Aide:Application_FANDOM it:Aiuto:App di FANDOM ja:ヘルプ:FANDOMアプリ pl:Pomoc:Aplikacja FANDOM pt:Ajuda:App do FANDOM ru:Справка:ФЭНДОМ (приложение) uk:Довідка:ФЕНДОМ (додаток) vi:Trợ giúp:Ứng dụng FANDOM zh:Help:Fandom app